Happy Birthday
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Memang susah untuk melupakan orang yang kita cintai/ ShikaTema/ For Shikamaru's Birthday/ SPOILER CHAP 647/Semi Canon/ 1 year after the 4th Shinobi World War/ FFn by Kazuki. FIC INI DIPUBLIKASIKAN SEBELUM CHAP 648 KELUAR


**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst  
**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Pair: ShikaTema (Shikamaru & Temari)**

**WARNING: SPOILERS, Canon, 1 year after the 4****th**** Shinobi World War, OOC maybe, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Happy Birthday**

**(Special Fic For Shikamaru's Birthday)**

**.**

Temari bejalan menyusuri jalan Konoha yang sepi. Di pagi buta yang gelap ia berjalan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menggangu. Matahari belum menunjukan wajahnya. Bulan masih berkuasa di langit gelap dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Lampu-lampu jalan hanya sedikit yang menyala. Terkadang, suara burung hantu memecah kesepian yang ia rasakan.

Ditangannya, sebuket bunga mawar merah. Terkadang kelopaknya terlepas. Lalu menghiasi jejak di jalan yang ia telusuri. Kakinya. Langkahnya sayu. Lemah. Tidak seperti Temari yang biasa yang tegas dan tegap.

Badannya seakan diseret oleh kedua kakinya. Seperti tiang yang dipaksakan untuk berdiri. Wajahnya murung. Kedua kelopak matanya seakan menahan air mata yang terus mendorong dinding kelopak mata untuk keluar.

.

Kemana ia pergi?

.

Mengapa harus sepagi ini?

.

Mengapa ia terlihat begitu menderita?

.

"Kau memang seorang _shinobi _yang hebat."

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Temari berdiri mematung di depan seseorang yang berbaring beku. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Perang memang sudah selesai. Seharusnya ia bahagia atas kemenangan pasukan _shinobi_? Mengapa ia tidak?

"Shikamaru."

Pemuda itu, Shikamaru Nara. Satu-satunya pemuda yang dapat membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Seandainya aku belum terlambat. Aku mencintaimu."

Semua sudah terlambat. Sekarang Temari hanya menyesali segalanya. Dia hampir kehilangan Gaara. Sekarang ia kehilangan orang yang ia suka. Ia sekarang meratapi semuanya. Mengabaikan massa yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Di tenda itu, hanya ada seorang dirinya dengan kedua teman dekat Shikamaru. Ino Yamanaka dan Chouji Akimichi. Dan tentunya sebuah mayat laki-laki.

"Mati dengan terhormat," lirih Temari.

Tangisannya pecah. Setelah lama ia tidak menangis. Rasanya air matanya ingin keluar selama 'hiatus' –nya.

"Shika…"

Temari ingat saat _chakra-chakra _beberapa _shinobi _dihisap oleh Sang Juubi. Termasuk Shikamaru. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin sayu. Bagian bawah matanya yang menghitam. Ia juga melihat Sakura berusaha menyembuhkannya. Namun semua itu tidak ada artinya.

"..maru."

Shikamaru meninggal tepat setelah perang usai. Kini ia terbaring di salah satu tikar di tenda tersebut. Wajahnya damai, tenang. Seakan semua bebannya telah lepas.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai. Kini di makam itu hanya ada Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru, dengan Ino dan Chouji. Temari tidak mau menggangu mereka. Ia hanya duduk di depan tempat pemakaman dan menangis. Di pangkuannya terdapat sisa bunga yang ia kumpulkan. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali masuk. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya ia meletakan semua sisa bunga itu didepan Yoshino, Ino, dan Chouji. Lalu ia pergi dari situ. Sudah saatnya ia pulang bersama adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK- END**

Kini ia memandang kosong ke arah batu nisan di depannya. Tangannya masih memegang erat buket bunga mawar merah itu. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia duduk di depan makam itu.

"Memang susah ya hidup tanpa orang yang ku sayangi dan selalu ada jika aku di sini," lirihnya, "Aku memang bodoh mengapa aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Tawa paksa dari mulutnya pun keluar bersama dengan isakan-isakan tangis. "Aku mungkin memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya merepotkanmu dan membuat hidupmu lebih menderita."

Temari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Selamat ulang tahun Shikamaru. Semoga kau bahagia disana." Ia kembali menangis.

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana bersama ayahmu," ujarnya pelan. Saranya kali ini benar-benar lemah. Bukan Temari yang tegas itu.

"Maaf akan segala kesalahan-kesalahanku selama ini." Tangisnya kembali pecah. Memang susah sekali bagi Temari untuk mengungkapkannya.

Temari meletakan buket bunga mawar itu di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Shikamaru Nara' tarsebut. Lalu ia berdiri.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi Konoha. Suna akan mengganti _ambassador _mereka," lirih Temari lalu ia menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir membentuk sungai di pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Jadi, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

.

Daun-daun musim gugur berjatuhan membentuk sebuah hujan. Diantara daun-daun kuning kecoklatan yang berserakan, seorang wanita berkuncir empat berjalan.

.

.

"_Sayonara… Shikamaru."_

.

.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Kazuki balik lagi sebagai peringatan hari ulang tahun Shikamaru! (tiup trompet tahun baru –lha?). Tadinya udah di_ publish,_ tapi aku gak mau kalo tgl 21 kliatannya. (cuman cari tanggal XD -di kejar massa). Gomen gak bisa bikin yang seneng-seneng. Spoiler-nya dari NARUTO chap 647. Kenapa cuma Shikamaru yang kena sendiri… Karakter pendukung **_**major **_**yang lain engga… (T_T). Gomen juga kependekan. Gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang berhubung ada ujian tengah semester. Fic ini sudah kupersiapkan 3 hari sebelum hari H. Takut ga dibolehin lama-lama didepan computer XD. Terakhir aku mau kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. RnR?**

**Iriyama Kazuki**


End file.
